Allies of Shinigami
by LoveDragonsForever
Summary: Sequel to Friend of Shinigami. Lia and Yorun merge into a new, stronger being. Half panther, half Vasto Lorde, Pansa is sent on a mission by the leader of her Clan to destroy Las Noches and Aizen forever.
1. Combining

A/N Here is the first chapter to the sequel of Friend of Shinigami. I suppose it isn't necessary to read Friend of Shinigami before reading this story, but some of the things in here will make more sense if you do. Enjoy and review.

Lia screamed a silent scream as something black was ripped out of her chest. Moments later a snarling Yorun was in the other side of the enclosure. Several people watched.

The controller, Taka, hit the button and Lia felt her body dissolving into blue fire. She shot through the air, going far faster than she ever could with her wings. She smashed into the glass walls of the enclosure, trying to get out. The walls held firm. Lia, driven half-mad tried again, her blue flames eagerly searching for a crack.

If she could just get out... to consume these puny people, to eat them all! If only... the blue flame smashed against the wall again. Then black flame came racing towards her. Night-black flame. Somehow the blue flame knew that the black flame was like her other half. The two flames raced towards each other, and tentatively reached out to touch each other, meeting for the first time.

They probed each other, gently touching. They knew that they were incomplete. They knew that unless they were together they were only half of what they could be. But the blue flame was hesitant. It was unwilling to give up its current power, to become a greater creature.

So the black flame decided to make the first move. It was not as scared as the blue flame. It knew that they were meant to be together. It also wanted to be with its partner, and was angry at the wait. It thought that the blue flame was overthinking things. Who cared what they would become? The point was that they would be together.

The black flame moved forwards aggressive, pushing itself onto the blue flame. The two flames roiled around each other before letting off their combined power. Each flame felt its own power fading... combining.

The entire enclosure blazed blue and black. The onlookers backed up. The roiling flame came together, resulting in a blazing column made from their combined power. It shot into the sky, breaking the roof of the cage.

The audience watched as the light blue flames and the dark flames slowly combined, inching towards each other, and mixing. The black seemed to cover the blue flame, making the blue flame darker.

Finally the entire column was a dark blue. It slowly dissipated, leaving behind a tall figure. She had been formed from the power of this strange combination. She looked around with a strange, almost child-like wonder. Before everything she had seen was from the vision of Lia and Yorun. Now she was whole, complete. The strange half-memories she had from her divided days were carefully examined, They seemed to be about the same, just from different points of view.

The last few flames flickered around her feet while the figure considered this. When the last of the flames were gone, the figure in the middle slowly walked forward. She came into the light of the moon... and grinned a savage, bestial grin.

She was tall, about six and a half feet high. She was dressed entirely in close-fitting black, her feet and hands encased by a tight, black, leathery material. As she moved she seemed to blend into the shadows more than her black outfit would allow for. Her face was the only non-black thing about her, it seemed to float, the only part of her that was really visible. Arching black eyebrows framed blue-green eyes. Her mouth was unsmiling, with firm lips. She had what seemed to be a black scarf wrapped around her neck. The end of the scarf fell down her back as a tight bundle. It trailed on the ground, looking remarkably like a tail. The end was capped with a white, spiky ball. It was the only thing that remained of her Hollow half.

She looked at the quivering audience. She realized that she was letting out her power in a flood. She paused, and then started to slowly reel it in. Neither of her halves had been this strong, she knew. She wasn't sure how strong they had been, but she knew that she was stronger than both of them. Perhaps as strong as both of them combined.

"Welcome," Taka said in a quavering voice. This newcomer was nearly as strong as a Bronze Dragon already, even though she had no experience at all. Sure, she had the combined experience of her two halves... but she'd never fought in this form before. She was definitely the strongest Panther to have been found in decades. The only other Panther who could match this person's strength would probably Lady Hrrnrra, the current ruler of the Cat Clan. "And who are you?"

A brief smile flickered across the other's lips. "I am Pansa Shifuto."


	2. Sukro

A/N Here is the next chapter. Please review, and, of course, I do not own Bleach.

"We need to send her to the Cat Clan," Taka argued. The young Bird's tone had a whistling sound to it. All Birds' voices did, but they only came out when they were agitated. Such as now. "We can't train her further, she's too powerful for us."

"I won't let Hrrnra get her hands on Pansa!" Kakro spat back. "She already has enough good warriors!"

"Perhaps you should give me a choice in this?" Pansa's voice was icy as she stepped out of a handy patch of shadows nearby. Her usually blue-green eyes darkened to an almost black shade.

"I, uh..." Kakro muttered.

"If it matters at all, I don't want to go. I've made friends here," Pansa said. Her eyes lightened somewhat, but they still remained fairly dark. "In any case, Beastlord has decided to send me on a mission." The leaders of each Clan were called Beastlords. The Clans were sorted roughly depending on what kind of Beast the members had. The Cat Clan took any and all cats... including Panthers. The Clan that had found her was the only Clan that had highly varied members. They did not specialize in a single type.

"Mission?" Kakro asked, surprised. The Sparrow was startled. Pansa, despite her strength, and only been with them for a couple weeks. Yes, she had mastered the basic training easily, but still... "Solo?"

"Yeah, because all the other Panthers are busy," Pansa replied.

"What kind of mission is it?" Taka asked.

"Sorry, can't tell you. Confidential, you know?" Pansa replied cheerfully. She walked away her long, tail-like black braid swaying. Taka and Kakro stared at her for a moment longer before turning back to their argument, although it didn't really have any meaning now that Beastlord Akinso had given her a mission.

Pansa darted through the shadows. She was a bit surprised that Akinso had sent her on this mission. She hadn't mastered any of her Racial powers yet... but she did know how to hide even without the Panther's special ability to hide in the shadows. Eventually she would be able to almost disappear when she was in shadows. She would also be able to go into this other world called the Shadowworld... which Pansa didn't really know too much about. She did know that only Panthers and Tigers could reach it, but that was all.

Soon she got outside the Clan camp. She moved a bit slower now, scanning all sides for danger. She was no longer within the safety of a familiar place. She had to be alert at all times out here. Something could attack her at any time out here. She couldn't afford to be inattentive.

She looked up ahead, where she could just barely make out the shape of Las Noches. She had a long way to travel before she could do her mission.

A couple hours out into the desert of Hueco Mundo, Las Noches hadn't seemed to have gotten any closer. She sighed, and took a small break before continuing onwards.

_**A few days later**_

Las Noches was now much closer, clearly visible as a large castle thing. Pansa ran on, but suddenly she stopped, sensing the ambush too late.

Four Arrancar sprang out from behind the rocks. They spread out, and Pansa narrowed her eyes at them, mentally cursing herself for being so stupid as to let them sneak up on her. Apparently Aizen had noticed her and sent them after her. This was going to be difficult. Pansa leaped into the air, and landed behind one. She raised her hand and a glowing dark blue, almost black, sword appeared in it. She slashed at the Arrancar, but he drew his sword and blocked.

Pansa growled and kicked out behind her, her leather-clad foot blocking a sword stroke from one Arrancar. She dodged the other two blows, and twisted, her sword flashing out towards one. That Arrancar was driven back and she lashed out with her hand at another. Claws sprouted from her leather-clad fingers and she slashed. Her opponent was thrown through the air, temporarily out of the fight.

Pansa twisted, narrowly dodging one attack and whipped her violently, sending her long braid into the stomach of another. She leaped out of the way of the third, and nearly got gutted by the attack of the one that she had slashed. She backed off, her back against a rock, panting heavily. She raised her hand across her face, and donned a black panther mask, much the way that Ichigo donned his Vizard mask.

Black-blue flames surrounded her. The four Arrancar backed off a bit. They heard a vicious snarl from within. The flames cleared, revealing a monster. There was no other word for it.

She was a twisted combination of cat and human. She had claws, and instead of the tight-fitting leather she normally wore, she had black fur. Her arms and legs were mostly the same, except for the fact that they now had vicious sharp claws. Her braid had turned into a tail. A white bone fragment capped the end, but its shape had changed. It now divided into two, make Pansa's tail look like it had a fork in the end, except that the ends of the fork were kind of curved, like horns. Her face was covered by the black mask that she had pulled out earlier. This Pansa raised her head and roared again, the savage, bestial roar of a giant cat.

"Roar, Leon!" (lion)

"Flutter, Mariposa!" (butterfly)

"Hiss, Serpiente!" (snake)

"Open, Los Ojos!" (eyes)

All four Arrancar released their Resureccion as one. When the various reiatsu cleared, a man with what appeared to be a flowing mane, a woman with delicate-looking, pretty butterfly-like wings, a snarling snake with a woman's face, and a man with dozens of eyes covering his helmet/bone fragment. Pansa growled, and lunged for the most disgusting, the one with all the eyes. She never made it. A fist slammed into her side as the lion attacked. The snake curled around her legs, trapping them. The eyes blinked as one, and Pansa gasped a bit, swaying from side to side. The butterfly floated over, and raised her vicious sword-legs.

Pansa closed her eyes, ready for the end. If only she knew how to split herself back into her halves... but she was still so inexperienced. She wondered why the Beastlord had sent her on this mission. There had to be other people that were far more experienced than her.

A mighty roar echoed over the plains. A roar full of rage. And a giant dragon flew into view, shrieking her fury. Her scales were gold with silver streaks. Her broad wings were leather. Her eyes were a deep, piercing gold. Horns branched out from above her eyes. Her front fangs were as thick around as Pansa's thumb, and about four inches long. Her delicate tail branched out behind her.

Wind swirled around her beautiful and deadly form as she roared at the sky. Pansa's attackers froze. The dragon opened her mouth, and a blue glow appeared. Pansa stared, wide-eyed as ice shot out of the dragon's mouth. A column of ice encased the butterfly, then broke apart. The other three turned to face their new opponent, loosening their grip on Pansa. That was their mistake. Pansa wiggled out of their grasp.

Pansa bared her teeth and bit the snake's lower section, whipping her head from side to side powerfully, finally releasing him. He flew across the desert to smack into a rock. He did not move again. A silver bala smashed into the lion. More quickly followed.

Pansa ignored the dragon and the balas, and moved on the disgusting guy. She drew her hand/paw back, and was about to strike... when she felt her hand frozen. Pansa stared at her hand, bewildered. Why wasn't it moving? Was it this Arrancar's special power? Well, no matter. She could still fight.

Pansa kicked out with her hind legs/paws. They smashed into the Arrancar's chest, and he stumbled back. Still not moving her arm and hand, Pansa tried to hit the Arrancar with her other arm. It also froze, as if it were encased in ice. Pansa glared at it, willing it to move.

"I've got you now," the Arrancar said smugly. He moved forward to stab his sword into Pansa's chest, but Pansa swung her tail around and blocked the blade, the force nearly cracking the white bone covering. Pansa hooked her tail around the guy's sword and pulled hard. He stumbled and Pansa lashed out with her foot, her claws unsheathed. This time it connected. The Arrancar staggered back, clawmarks across his chest. He moved back... straight into the path of another silver bala.

The effect on Pansa's limbs faded. Pansa reverted back to her human form, and looked around for the pair that had saved her. She saw that they had already reunited, and wished briefly that she had figured out how to split into her two halves. The resulting man was about as tall as her, with blond hair that was almost gold which fell to his shoulders. His hair was streaked with silver, but he didn't look old. His tight-fitting clothes looked like they were made out of something like snakeskin. His eyes were a fierce, proud gold.

"Are you all right?" he asked. His voice was soft, but deep and powerful at the same time. It was a commanding voice. Pansa stared in shock at him. She may have not been together for very long, but she knew about the Dragons. Of all the Beastpeople, the Dragons were the strongest. They had there own separate Clan and everything. Inside the Clan there were three ranks, Gold, Silver and Bronze dragons. Gold dragons were the strongest, while Bronze were the weakest. The Platinum Dragon was what the leader was called.

Pansa recognized this person from tales that she'd heard about him. He was Sukro, the only half-human Gold Dragon. He was also the newest Gold Dragon, but had already made quite a name for himself. According to the stories, he had completely changed the landscape of part of Hueco Mundo, creating several mountains that weren't there before. Pansa wasn't really sure if these stories were true or not, she had never seen these mountains.

"You aren't mute, are you?" he asked nervously.

"N-no," Pansa replied, finally finding her voice. She couldn't believe that she was speaking to a _Dragon _of all things. "I'm fine. You arrived in time to stop me from being seriously hurt." Pansa paused briefly before saying "Thank you."

Sukro smiled. "You're welcome. If I may ask... why are you out here?"

"I've been sent to destroy Las Noches and kill Aizen..." Pansa said.

"You're from the Mixed Clan?" Sukro asked.

"Yeah I am," Pansa said.

"I see. So you are that Clan's representative."

"Representative?" This was the first thing that Pansa had heard about a representative. If she had been sent to be her Clan's representative, why had they sent her? She thought it would make a lot more sense to send someone stronger than her. Why had she been chosen? She admitted that she was strong... but she had no practical experience. The only experience she had was from her two halves' memories.

"Yeah. My Clan leader and yours were the only ones to agree to do something about Aizen. The rest were too scared." Sukro's voice was scornful. "So they are hiding in their villages, praying that Aizen doesn't notice them. So our leaders decided to send someone anyways."

"So no one else is coming?"

"Not from Hueco Mundo, anyway. If the Shinigami finally decide to get a move on, they might send someone. Otherwise, we're on our own."

"Why did they send just us, though? If they were the only ones sending people, wouldn't it make more sense to send more than one person?"

"Simply put... My leader sent only one person because two Dragons will interfere with each other on the battlefield. My kind do not fight well together, at least not with each other. We can fight with the other races, but that is because we fulfill different roles. As for you, from what I've seen, you're quick and fast. So am I. More people would just slow us down."

"I can sort of see that, and I think my Beastlord would have sent more people if there were other open Panthers. Tigers, despite their ability to access the Shadowworld are rather slow... both in their travel through the Shadowworld and in the physical world," Pansa replied, speaking slowly.

"There you have it, see?"

"Yes, but... I'm fairly new to this. I was split a month ago. I really don't think I am the best choice, no matter that I am fast. Also I can't access the Shadowworld yet. I have never been there in fact."

Sukro paused before replying. "Your Beastlord chose you because you have a great deal of power stored up inside of you. You merely need to access it and you will be very strong. Possibly as strong as a Gold Dragon, the strongest Panther there has been for centuries. At your current strength level you are almost as strong as a Bronze Dragon."

Pansa lowered her eyes. "I've heard that before. But I really don't think that I am. I nearly got killed back there, remember?"

"Yes you nearly got killed but you didn't."

"I would have gotten killed if you hadn't come along." Pansa looked into Sukro's eyes. "I would be dead meat now if you weren't there. That is why I believe that I shouldn't have been chosen to go along, because I am weak."

"You are not weak!" Sukro protested vehemently. "If you were weak then you wouldn't be going! Didn't I just tell you that you were about as strong as a Bronze Dragon? Already you are an extremely strong Panther. Only Lady Hrrnrra could match you in strength, I think. You were chosen because you are strong, even if you can't use your Racials yet. You were sent because your Beastlord believes in you. If you can unlock the power you have inside of you then you will become extremely strong."

Pansa sighed. In her heart she didn't really believe that. She thought that although she was strong, certainly, she wasn't _that _strong. People were just excited about her because there hadn't been a new Panther in a while. They were seriously overestimating her if they thought she was that strong. "And, Pansa?" Pansa glanced back up at Sukro. "The only reason you lost that fight was because they swarmed you. If it had been one on one, heck, even two or three on one, I think you would have won."

Pansa smiled at him. "Yes but I still would be dead if your dragon half hadn't shown up."

Sukro growled in frustration. "That's not the point I'm trying to make, Pansa! My point is that you are strong. Those Arrancar were probably maybe half as strong as an Espada. You can take them on, even with just half of your potential power."

"Fine. Now can we go?" She still didn't really believe him. If she wasn't weak then why wasn't she able to use the powers that every Panther should be able to use? Why wasn't she able to use the powers that were completely natural to her as a Panther?

Sukro glanced at her and nodded. The two of them set off to Aizen's castle, running side by side.


End file.
